Movie Night
by Prepare Yo Diddly Hole
Summary: A DaveKat one-shot with fluff, because who doesn't like fluff? It's a shitty story, as the rest of mine are, and yee. Crappy summary is crap, crappy story is crap.


Karkat was sitting alone in his respiteblock, typing a raging mass of rants at one of his past selves. Dave walked into the room. "Hey, Kitten," he said, grinning with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
>"Don't call me that," Karkat muttered to himself, but loud enough for Dave to hear. "What would you rather me call you? Karkles? Kitkat? Karkle Sparkle? Karkahontas?" Dave replied back, his grin shifting to a smirk just like that.<br>"I would rather you would call me by me _actual_ name." Karkat said, his temper lost enough from his past self.  
>"Karkle Sparkle it is, then. So, what are you up to?" Dave asked, seeing the small troll scowling at his screen. "My past selves are retards." was all Karkat needed to say for Dave to understand he was legit fighting with himself. "Well, I'm bored as fuck. We should do something. Y'know, bro bonding," Dave said at once, truly bored of Can Town and listening to Rose at the moment.<p>

Karkat thought for a moment before saying, "Okay,"  
>"Hm. What to do, that's the question." Dave said, not thinking of a single thing they could do. "Anything works for me, really." Karkat said, his voice sounding rough. <em>Heh, three years of yelling and he's finally lost his voice.<em> Dave thought to himself, internally laughing at Karkat.  
>"Hell, I'm so bored I'd probably watch one of your stupid rom-coms." Dave stated, nothing else coming to mind. Karkat quirked an eyebrow at him. "You sure?" he asked. "I'm up for a challenge," Said Dave. Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you say so,"<br>"What will we be watching today, Kitten?" Dave asked, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Don't. _Fucking._ Call me that." Karkat barked through clenched teeth. "And I don't fucking know, I have a few human movies that John gave me if you want." Karkat added.  
>"Awesome, where?" Dave asked, his smirk fading to the normal poker face. Karkat grabbed a small stack of movies and handed them to Dave.<p>

It took Dave a while, but he finally found one that he'd heard of. He gave The Dictator to Karkat. "Alright, let's watch the shit out of this movie." Dave said. Karkat put the movie inside the player. "Alright, fuckass,"

Dave flops onto the couch and put his feet on top of the coffee table in front of it, making Karkat scrunch his nose and say, "Put your feet down, nasty."

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, just get over here, Kitkat."  
>"Don't call me that," Karkat said for probably the millionth time that day as he sat down next to Dave. Dave just smiled and draped his arm over Karkat's shoulders. In result, Karkat turned a bit pink but just pretended he noticed nothing. Dave smirked and pulled him a bit closer, his eyes locked on the screen. Karkat turned a bright shade of pink, verging on the edge of red, and fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater, pretending, still, not to notice anything.<br>Dave moved his hand up and started ruffling Karkat's hair, resulting in Karkat purring. "I knew it, you're just like a fucking cat." Dave said, internally fangirling at Karkat purring.  
>Karkat cuddled up to him on instinct, making Dave turn a little pink himself. Karkat wrapped his arms around his torso, his own face a bright crimson color.<p>

"Hey, Kitkat?" spoke Dave. "Hm?" Karkat managed to get through his purrs.  
>Dave took of his shades and looked at Karkat. "You are adorable, man." He said right before he kissed him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it ends there. I based the most of it off an RP I did a while ago, but I honestly don't know what I did with the rest. I am so tired: I didn't sleep either today or yesterday. I should stop writing, god. Um, if you want to see a ship (Depends if I ship it or not) in a one, two or three-shot, please state the ship in a review and I will see if I can do it. This one-shot is dedicated to me, because there is not enough DaveKat fluffy shit out there. No seriously, there is only DaveKat smut, it's like I WANT CUTE THINGS, NOT THIS SHIT. Anyway, bye~!**

**~Prepare Yo Diddly Hole~**


End file.
